Rest
by OneShotMarvel
Summary: The happenings within Death Note from a different point of view. Take a small glimpse in the direction of another that is not L or Light.  Moved here from one of my old accounts


A/N: This is one of my old stories that was in one of my old accounts, so I decided to move it here to my newest account. Well, the one I've been using a lot lately at least, in case I want to update or re-write or whatever. I actually like this one shot :D

_**Rest**_

He had become a hollow shell of what he used to be. The second the news of L's death had reached him, he became lost. His idol was dead. L. Tears pricked at his eyes for the hundredth time, his figure trembling in pent up anger and sorrow. Fisting his hands, he punched the wall with a cry, eyes tightly shut. "Damn you Kira." Mello chocked, throat tightening as more tears gathered in his eyes.

Walking down the halls, game boy at hand, Matt paused as he heard the loud slam. Curiosity winning him over, he paused his game and sneaked over to see what had happened, eyes becoming sad as he noticed who it was. With a sigh, he shut off his game and silently made his way over to the distressed blond. Reaching out a hesitant hand, he placed it on the other's back. Mello-" He spoke softly, the blond looking up at him with heart breaking blue eyes. "It's been a week Mello, let it go." He said. The instant the words left his lips Mello's whole persona twisted before him, eyes narrowing, and sneer marring his lips.

With a growl, Mello shoved the red head away, glowering at him, a new fire lit in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're saying? Don't you fucking feel anything Matt? L's dead and all you've done is play your stupid games as usual!" Mello screeched.

Hurt, Matt lowered his gaze. "I do feel sad that he's gone. He was like a father or older brother to me, alright? And he was so much more to you, I get that." Matt nodded, looking back up at his friend. "But he wouldn't want us to mourn his death. He'd want us to move on and work together to solve the case he left unfinished."

Mello bit his lips, shoulders shaking. He didn't know what to think. Lately all he could think about was the raven haired detective he had looked up to since the first time he'd met the illusive individual. His large black eyes, pale complexion, odd but endearing posture, amusing diet and his highly intelligent mind.

How could Kira, who claimed to be God of the new world, claiming to be there to help the people, kill the one person who never did wrong? Kill the one person who had always given to the community, to the world, and wanted nothing in return? One that gave up their life to help others?

Kira would pay.

"Matt."

Matt reeled back shocked. Mello's persona had changed once again. He seemed calm, too calm, and that sent eerie tremors down his spine. "Yeah?" He swallowed.

Mello looked up, eyes blank. "Who was it L said was Kira?" His question came out as barely a whisper.

"Oh, I believe he said it was a Yagami Light." Matt stated quickly, nodding when he thought it through and found he was right. As a slow conniving smirk slithered its way onto the blond's lips, Matt took an uncertain step back. "Mello?" He asked wearily.

A gleam appeared in the blue eyes, one that promised hell. "Yagami Light." He tested the name, hating the way it felt leaving his lips. "You're going down Kira."

This was not good. When Mello had that look in his eyes, there was no way of stopping him. No amount of persuasion, rebuttal, or logical explanations could deter the blond from completing his mission.

Slumping forward, Matt gave into his fate and followed after Mello as the blond's mind began to reel new thoughts and ideas. It was a wonder why he had befriended the blond in the first place, he was truly one of the most hot headed people he had ever come across.

Years later, Mello drove off crazed with none other than Kiyomi Takada locked in the back, a sinister and triumphant smile curling at his lips. Taking a sharp turn, he drove into an abandoned building and snatched his phone from his pocket, dialing the number of his other associates.

As this happened, Matt was surrounded by police cars, the cops out and aiming their guns at him. He felt a tug at his chest as he deducted what was to happen within the next few seconds. Putting up a brave bravado, he did as he was ordered to do and stepped out of his vehicle, a nonchalant attitude in place. Raising his hands in the air, he gave a small, sad smile, hoping that Mello would be happy after this. Seconds after his thoughts came, hundreds of bullets slammed against him, the pain unbearable and the noise deafening. His mouth opened slightly as he took a struggling breath of air, his cigarette dangling loosely from his lips before silently falling to the blood soaked ground. Tilting his head back, he stared at the sky and for a mil of a second, swore he saw L, before toppling over and crashing on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Mello" The last words he spoke went unheard by all who stood around with horror filled eyes, the cops tisking and spitting their dislike towards him whom they had never spoken to.

Mello, swearing to have heard his name being whispered, twisted his head and looked around the dark building from inside the van. He suddenly felt weary, like something had happened that wasn't supposed too. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the voice on the other end of the line. He never got to reply as he chocked on his words, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Doubling over, he clawed frightfully at his heart, eyes widening frantically, the phone falling from his grasp and clattering on the floor of the vehicle. Taking deep desperate breath, his vision began to blur, his attempts at breath becoming futile and soon everything stopped.

He sat there motionlessly, slumped over the wheel with his wide, clouded blue eyes. His body left his spirit and he screamed, screamed as loud as he could as he saw himself lay dead. This was the work of Kira. That he didn't doubt. And because of that his hate grew even more profound than ever before. He was so close, so close to avenging L, so damn close! Fuck you Kira! He shrieked stomping furiously as he floated next to the window that revealed his dead body.

Feeling eyes upon him, he turned around and froze. There L stood in his slightly hunched position, head tilted curiously to his side and large obsidian staring at him calculatingly. "Mello." He greeted and whatever walls Mello had built up to keep his past emotions hidden broke. He bawled, crumbling to his knees as he sobbed, repeating the name of his idol over and over again.

L crouched near the blond and placed his hand on the others head, making him look up. "You did well Mello." L complimented, eyes warm and Mello threw himself at the older male, wrapping his arms around the other, tears still leaking from his eyes. "You should not keep let little things such as this get to you Mello, Kira's time will come, he will pay at the hands of justice." L assured and Mello sniffled, wiping his tears away with his gloves and blinking up at him.

"You're right, as always, L." He smiled.

Nodding, L stood and helped the other boy up. "There is someone you should see." Mello furrowed his brows and turned to look to where L had motion to, brows receding to his hairline once he spotted Matt.

"Matt." Realization dawned on him and he backed away in horror. "No..." He mumbled, renewed sadness clenching at his dead heart. "You can't...please no..." Matt shrugged sadly and Mello trembled. "It's all my fault, you weren't supposed to die."

"Neither were you." Matt stated earning a glare from the blond. Sighing, Matt racked his fingers through his hair and looked to the side. "Fate is fate." said he. "Things that are supposed to happen will happen, and we can't help it." He turned to Mello, L still close to the blond though standing on the sidelines. "You don't have to apologize Mello, I did it on my own free will."

"I'm sorry." The blond repeated.

"I told you it's not your fault." Matt barked annoyed. "If we're going to blame anyone, it's going to be Kira, not you."

"Speaking of Kira, it would please you to know that Miss Takada is now amongst the dead." The two past heirs turned to the detective and blinked. As the information processed through their minds, Mello flew towards the back of the van and through the walls, Matt following after, the two friends gasping in shock at the girl that now laid dead, paper and pen in her hand.

"Death Note."Mello mumbled.

L nodded. "So it is. It is unfortunate that we weren't able to catch Kira while we still lived, far too many people have died since I have deceased."

"Why aren't I in Mu?" Mello asked.

"You made that chick use it, remember?"

Mello scowled, right, of course he did. He knew the consequences had he not found the girl and gotten her to use it. Heaving out a sigh, he turned to L."Now what?" He questioned, doubt laced with his voice.

L brought a thumb to his lips and chewed slightly, eyes darkening. "We wait." He claimed. "We wait, and help any way possible."

"How?"

Dark eyes shifted to the blond. "Through Near." Before Mello could put up a fight and protest, L spoke up, "He is the only one left that we can trust fully, and he is the only one that is yet to die by Kira's hands. He has learned from our mistakes and will hone them to his advantage. If you wish to capture Kira, you must put aside your petty rivalry."

Swallowing his pride, Mello nodded his head, wishing that there was anyone else other than Near that could help them. Matt on the other hand nodded in agreement, not caring if it was Near. He'd never had a problem with him.

Following their leader and idol, the thee began to help Near any simple way possible, forcing ideas into the albino's head, and bringing confusion upon the brunette psycho that held a note of death. In the end, as Light took his last breaths of air on the stairs of a building, his eyes widened at the sight of his deceased enemy and two boys standing there staring down at him with triumphant eyes, disappointment evident in the dark orbs of the raven detective. And with sadness in his heart, the brunette died then and there, his soul not given the chance to escape its body to greet them, instead being sucked right into Mu, where he would forever remain caged in darkness and pain, in nothingness.

"Now what?" Mello repeated the same words of months before. However, this time, L gave a gentle smile towards him and the red head companion.

"We rest."

The End


End file.
